


A morbid outlook on life

by TwoBladeBae



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Morbid friendship, bonding over fallen towns, religious law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/pseuds/TwoBladeBae
Summary: Law just needs a little time alone sometimes, considering how loud the straw hats are. But he finds himself in the company of a new friend who understands him a bit more than he expected.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	A morbid outlook on life

Robin very much enjoyed having a guest on the ship. It was also nice that he was closer to her age and had a similar morbid outlook on life. All in all Law was a nice guy to have around. 

She cradled a tray of tea carefully in one hand and pushed open the library door with her other, glancing around the room before finally spotting the doctor. With a smile she began to approach him, setting the tray on a nearby surface. 

“Is this where you’ve been hiding out all day?” She asked, beginning to pour a cup of tea for herself and one for him. 

Law spared a glance up at her, leaning back against the armrest of one of the benches, one leg bent and the other stretched out in front of his body. He was holding something in his hands but Robin couldn’t quite make it out from here. 

“Yeah,” he muttered, turning his attention back to his hands. “It’s loud out there, too much activity. Does Mugiwara-ya ever...stop?”

Robin only laughed. 

“Only when he sleeps.” She picked up the two cups and made her way over to him, offering one to the man with a smile. The woman couldn’t help but notice the two books he’d pulled from the shelves; one Bible, and one book of the history of Flevance. 

Law thanked her softly as he accepted the tea, feeling the way the bench dipped slightly under her weight when she joined him. 

The two sat in silence for a bit before Robin spoke again, her blue eyes moving to the item in his lap. A rosary wasn’t exactly one of the things she was expecting to see. 

“I had no idea you were catholic.” She spoke softly, with kindness and curiosity in her voice. The last thing she wanted to do was startle the man. 

“I was raised in the church,” Law responded, his cheeks beginning to tint pink. “I’m sure you know how prevalent the religion was in my hometown.” 

He went quiet then, setting his tea on the table beside them and slowly picking up the rosary once again. The beads were worn, there were patches where the paint was missing from being rubbed too often. 

“I don’t do much with my faith anymore, I lost it after the town fell and I ended up with doflamingo. But...I like to count the beads. When I’m stressed or tired…” he looked out the window then, a sad look gracing his features. “Or when I miss my crew…” 

Robin nodded slowly, sprouting one arm near him and picking up the book on Flevance. She brought it back to herself and flipped open the pages, looking them over as if she hadn’t read every book in this library a hundred times over. 

“I visited Flevance once,” she started, her voice keeping its soft tone. “As a child. Stayed there for a bit before people discovered who I was. It was a beautiful town, full of so many lovely people.”

When she looked up again, Law was watching her with an almost unreadable expression. His eyes were wide, lips pursed as if he wanted to ask a question, or try and comfort her with something. Anything. 

“I’m very sorry your city fell,” she finally stated, closing the book in her hands. “It wasn’t fair what they did.” 

It took Law a moment to find his voice again, clearing his throat before speaking. 

“I’m sorry about Ohara...You didn’t deserve that either.” 

Robin smiled, sprouting an arm from the back of the bench and cupping his face softly, rubbing her thumb against his cheekbone. 

“That’s alright...we have new homes now, don’t we?” 

Law nodded slowly, looking back out the window and off to the horizon, as if his ship would break the surface of the water at any moment. He longed to see his crew again…they were the only family he had left. 

“Yeah...we do.” 

  
  



End file.
